L I F T I N G T O G E T H E R
by C U P C A K E - M O N S T E R
Summary: After Los Noches, Orihime has found herself wanting to become closer and closer with Ichigo. Will a downfall of rain bring them closer together? Or will it bring something more steamy at Orihime's house? Future chapters holding LEMON
1. H I M E 1

B L E A C H : I C H I G O _ O R I H I M E

L I F T I N G_T O G E T H E R

[[part ONE after Los Noches]]

-Not the owner of Bleach, Never will be-

Here I was again, in class, like nothing had ever happened. Time was still ticking and work was still being given out. And yet, my feeling remained the same for that one. I knew what had happened so far, though I am truly grateful that everything is over and done for from there. Being rescued at such a time and killing such a man, make the possible, seem possible.

I tapped my pencil on my desk lightly; looking straight into the back of his orange hair. If I were actually a robot, I would have burned hole through his head by now. He had actually rescued me from all my pain. The one I dream about, or Im clumsy for, shy around, and yet totally untouchable… Kurosaki-kun. Yet, after all this the name Ichigo still cannot roll off my tongue. I day dream of when I finally can.

"Orihime? Hellooo? Can you hear me?"

"Oi! Tatsuki-chan!" I shook my head a little, getting caught in my day dreams again.

"Are you ever going to make a move on that hard head?" Blushing a light shade of pink on my cheeks, I couldn't help but agree with her. I needed to push myself closer to him, but would he actually return my feelings?

"Oh, I will sometime.." I replied with a light smile. The bell had finally rung. Everyone ran out the classroom door, all except one. He was trying to finish packing up his books in his bag. I dropped one of mine in a light excitement of being alone, and yet embarrassment. He then looked over to me.

"Orihime?" He crept out from his lips looking t me, "Is everything alright? I thought you had left already?" He asked, giving me a smile, the one thing that I know he only gives me…

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" I giggled trying not make myself look any stupider. "I was just sitting and waiting for everyone to rush out that way it makes things easier. How about you?"

"Yeah, Same. I'm just glad class is over. Want me to walk you home?" He gave me that smiles again, I could feel my heart stop for a moment. Seeing those eyes and perfect teeth with his gentle words. Was he actually asking to walk me home? Oh, I need to say something before he thinks I have down syndrome!

"S-Sure! I mean if your not busy or anything? I wouldn't want to take up your time or anyt-"

"Orihime," He softly spoke, cutting me off of my rant, "Its fine. I asked you didn't I? Come on."

Ichigo's words could make me melt. He could say pickles and I would probably think it was the cutest thing on the planet. We walked home together. The sun slowly began to disappear behind rain cloud. His personality didn't change very much. There was still silence, both of us thinking in our own world. I was content though. Just having him by my side was nice enough. Our steps became the same. I would giggle every so often trying to keep up with his. I heard a small chuckle come from him and I immediately felt my face turn up in flames of blush.

"What are you doing Orihime?

"Wel, I was trying to keep up with your footsteps. It was fun-"

Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder. I screeched a little when I felt the first raindrop hit my face. He frowned slightly. I felt a little bad for Ichigo. I knew he hated the rain, I could understand why.

"Come on. The quicker we get to your house the better."

Then it happened. I felt something grab my hand and we were off. Running through the rain with my hand in his was one of the best feeling I had had in my entire life. I could his hand was scarred with small wounds. Lightly rough yet strong.

Finally, we ran up to my home and I opened the door up. Both of us ran in lightly panting and soaking wet. I shut the door and set my stuff down. As did he.

"Ill grab us some towels." I smiles and walked to my bathroom, grabbing a few towels. I walked back out to see him waiting for me right outside the door. I slightly bumped into him, not expecting him to actually be right there.

"S-Sorry! I didn't know you were right here…"

"Orihime," He smiles and took a towel gently running it through his hair, "How come you don't just call me Ichigo? Im sure we've been through enough to pass the whole last name thing."

He chuckled slightly, looking down and me with a side smile. I blushed, I must have blushed layers and layers of pink at that question and statement. I looked up at him, then slightly looked away.

"Im sorry, I guess we have been through a lot. I just never thought about calling you by your first name because I was afraid you might think it was weird.."

Smiling he replied, "Nah. Not at all. I've uh, Iv'e always kind of wondered what it would sound like when you actually said my name. "

D-Did he just blush at me!? Did he just say he was wondering what his name sounded like coming from me!? What else did he think about me..?

"R-Really? Then, I-I guess Ill call you, Ichigo, from now on." I smiled up at him. One of the cutest and biggest smiles I could build up just for him. He smiled back at me, and gave me a small rustle of the hair. I giggled, but this feeling… could it be real?

"Sorry for just barging into your house. It was raining pretty hard out there.

"No no! Its no problem at all really! Um, How about I make us some soup or something? it's the weekend so its really no problem for you stay. " I smiled, walking to the kitchen and grabbed a small pot setting and starting it on the oven."

"Do you want some clothes or anything to change into? I have a few thing that my brother had given me buuut, of course they don't fit me." I giggled. He nodded and smiled. I walked to the back room and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants with a white t shirt. Walking back out, I handed him the clothes and went to go change myself.

I grabbed a pair of grey pajama shorts and a white short sleeve hoodie. I brushed my hair out a little, letting it flow down. As I walked back out, Ichigo had already changed and set his clothes out.

"Thanks for the clothes Orihime. Im going to make a quick call to me dad just so he doesn't freak and send the cops after me."

I laughed a little. "Not a problem at all." I walked back to the kitchen to continue on the soup.

"Hey dad, I-

"ICHIGO!! Where are you!?! Its puring cats and dogs out there and your not home!!"

"Dad, Im at Orihime's hou-"

"WHAT!?! Your at her house!? Ichigo, I know we havent had this talk yet but use pro-"

"DAD! Im hanging up on you now!"

"Ichigo! Im just saying use pro-"

*CLIICK*

I looked over with a slight giggle, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, My dad is just a huge weirdo and thinks Im going to have - Never mind. He just wants to make sure Im alright." He smiled and walked over to the kitchen. He sniffed a little, enjoying the smell of the soup cooking.

"Its almost done; would you like some?"

"Yes, Thank you."

I poured us each a small bowl of soup. We sat on the sofa flicking through different channels on the TV. Things seemed so right; I was sitting there with my knees pulled up close as he sat back into the sofa like it was so natural. We were first watching the weather channel. Random. Yes, it was raining cats and dogs. The news channel even said stay in your house. I felt my body warm up at that statement. After that, we went to random channels and watching people play pranks on others.

I couldn't believe we were laughing and enjoying each others company. I had never seen Ichigo in such a statement of happiness. That is, unless he is around Rukia. That's right. Me and Ichigo were just friends. Rukia was the real love in his life. How could I compete with someone who is with him 24/7. Can this truly be happening?

I lightly looking over at him; he really did look happy. At peace would say. I smiled. For now, I would enjoy our time. Even if that's all I get, I'm still with Ichigo. But I guess good times come to an end at some point; like when the electricity goes out. The TV was suddenly black and you could barely see your hand in front of your face. It was quiet for a moment. The sweet dreadful sounds of the rain splattering against every obstacle broke the silence in the room. Just the same with every break of thunder.

"Orihime?" He stated, almost shattering and disrupting the movement of everything.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, everything totally went out."

"Yeah, Its alright." He let out a small chuckle.

I smiled, even if it was only for me to feel, "Well, What now?"

"Hm, I guess we could just talk. Anything on our mind?"

Just earlier today we were quiet with one another, now he is actually asking me to talk to him? I almost feel privileged..

"Um, well, how are things with Rukia?" Once I asked this, there was a pause. Was he thinking about her? Did I just spark some kind of memory in his brain about her. Then, there was a small chuckle."

"Rukia? What about her? The fact that she is always getting on my case about the duty and work is extremely annoying. And how she is always trying to ACT girly makes me want to barf." He laughed and I could feel myself let out a small sigh of relief. Was he actually not interested in Rukia?

"Aw. I'm sure you guys have some good times. How about anyone else?"

"Anyone else? Hm, I guess I have actually been wanting to hang out with you for a while. Heh. Kinda got that now.."

I felt my head explode in insanity. He actually aid he wanted to hang out with me? That he had been wanting to hang out with me for a while?! Ichigo.. Do you even know how I feel about you? Do you eve know how in love I am with you? I slightly gripped my hands around each other trying not to let anything come out just yet.

"How about you Orihime? How have you been?"

"Ive been alright. Im glad things have gone back to normal. I-I have been meaning to tell you thank you Ichigo. For everything you have done for me. You have no idea how grateful I am for all that you have done."

". . . ."

"S-Sorry if that seems a little straight forward! I just wanted to-"

Then there it was. It was warm, gentle, and completely caught me off guard. I had wanted this for so long, and here it was. His lips, on mine.

[[**Hey :] Really hope you guys liked the first chapter. Im hoping to get ALOOT of reviews on it so I know whether to keep continuing on it or not? Just so you know, Future chapters will hold TONS of lemon with Orihime and Ichigo. If you would like anyone else to be added in or have any ideas get back to me with them. Thanks so much for reading Part one Of, "L I F T I N G_T O G E H T E R" 33]]**


	2. H I M E 2

B L E A C H : I C H I G O _ O R I H I M E

L I F T I N G_T O G E T H E R

[[part TWO after Los Noches]]

-Establishing the fact that I don't own Bleach, Or characters-

It was so dark that I swear it could have sworn it was just a shadow over me. But, it was him. The very dim moonlight barely shined through, just so I could see the tint of his hair. Ichigo, Ichigo was kissing me. Ichigo Kurosaki was actually kissing me. I slowly closed my eyes. If this was going to end soon, I wanted to enjoy what I was going to get out of it.

I slowly moved my mouth against his, feeling his warm and rough lips gently crashing against mine. He actually wasn't stopping, I could feel him wanting more and him slowly opening his mouth. His tongue, it was indescribable. It seductively ran on my bottom lip, as though asking for entrance. I couldn't helps myself. I need to know. I more then willingly allowed my mouth to open to his access. Roaming and rushing through my mouth. I then brought my small hands over, gripping onto his bold shoulders. I had to hold on to him or else I would faint against this sofa. He pulled back for a second. I could barely make him out in the darkness, but he was looking down at me.

He had moved after I placed my hands on his shoulders!? Was touching him wrong? But he kissed ME. No no, he wouldn't pull away just like that would he? I'm thinking to much on this. Just go with it Orihime. Then, as if just on cue, he placed his hand under my chin and gently lifted my head closed to his. Crashing his lips with mine again, we were entranced with one another. Going to new heights and becoming one. Neither of us could get enough of each other.

I suddenly felt his hands creeping around my lower back and him leaning back. Thus pulling me into a straddle on top of him. We were still kissing, never missing a beat with each other. My hands were set on his chest, gripping onto his shirt. I paused and pulled away, catching my breathe.

I could almost see a smile creep in the dark across his face. W-was he smiling because I was allowing him to kiss me and we had actually been taking it further?

"Orihime, Your ok with this right? I-I had just kind of been looking for the time to actually tell you something like this. My feeling have been growing ever since Los Noches…"

And that was all I needed to hear. He did. He accepts my feelings just as much as I accept his. This.. This is us together. Were actually, together.

I couldn't contain myself, I plunged my lips with his and we were back on. It was a match between are mouths' in who could take more force, yet, he was winning. I barely let out a noticeable moan,, but Ichigo of course heard. He took this to his advantage and plunged his tongue deeper running it quickly against mine. I had to let out a sweet moan to him. His hands ran up and down my back as if searching and groping onto it. I was becoming putty against his as my chest started becoming closer and closer to his. It was then pressing against him and I could feel his breathe slightly catch. Though we couldn't stop the kissing. My nails were slowly running through his hair lightly tugging on it. Ichigo slowly brought his hands behind my thighs, gripping tight. My breathe was then caught in my throat.

He took this to his advantage and mad his way to my neck, lightly nibbling and sucking on. His slow licks made my neck tingle in pleasure and I could feel it becoming harder to breathe.

He then roughly whispered next to my ear, "I always wondered how smooth and soft your skin was Orihime, I use to have dreams of it…" He continued his torcher of sucking and lightly bighting my neck. It was getting hard to take the teasing much longer. Though it felt so good…

We rolled over so he could be on top of me. Ichigo was then slowly pulling of my sweater leaving me in my paisley yellow push up and grey pajama shorts.. His eyes gazed over me in what seemed like hours. With no lighting though, I couldn't tell his expression. I became embarrassed and brought my hands and arms over my body. Quickly though he had my wrists pinned back against the sofa.

"Ori, don't hide something so beautiful. You are amazing.." Then softly, I could feel gentle kisses on my tummy. I didn't want it to stop, never. I closed my eyes and enjoyed every touch of his. He didn't stop. I could feel his smiles against my stomach. Son enough though, he made his way to my chest. Pulling his hands away from my wrists, he gently un did the claps of my paisley yellow push-up. The mounds heaved over as he dropped the bra to the floor. I reached out to him to pull of his shirt. He allowed me and as I finished I ran my finger tip down his perfectly built frame.

My touches were soft to him. I wanted to let him know that I was still always going to be gentle with him no matter what. His stomach was built so perfectly. His training and fighting had really taken a toll on him. Though in such a good way. Every curve to him was just another muscle well built in there.

He then lowered down to me. Bringing his hands to my breasts and carefully stroking the nipples. I couldn't help but breathe his name in pleasure;

"Ichi…" Moaning out. I shut my eyes slightly and enjoyed just the pleasure from his hands and fingers. Nothing has ever felt this good before. Especially because it s all with him…

Ichigo then slowly wrapped his lips around one. My breathe was gone as his tongue grazed over and licked just the very tip. I believed I was in heaven and his name was almost purring out of my mouth. I could feel his power rising over me and my body was becoming lifeless. His hand moved to the other breast, massaging is gently with light squeezes. He was growling against me while he couldn't get enough of me breasts. I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed him over so I was on top of him. I knew at this point he was grinning at me.

Soon enough I lowered my self downwards on him. He tensed up a little as my lips were kissing each one of his abs. He was so well built and fit, it could feel my body heating up. Slowly I was tugging on his sweatpants as asking permission. He complied and slowly lowered them. I was then offered to what seemed to be my most prized item at the time. Gently, I lowered his boxers..

Of course, it was like nothing I had ever laid eyes on. I was a virgin and Ichigo was actually going to be my first. I ran my hand up and down the shaft slowly and seductively. His response was a long growl mixed in with a rough moan. His breathe was becoming caught and I took my advantage. He did want this. Slowly, I placed my lips just around the tip and began running my tongue around.

"Uhhhh… O-Orihime.."

His words were even getting caught up. He was moaning my name. God, it was such a turn on. More and more, I ran it in and out of my mouth; licking and sucking every inch that I possibly could. He was amazing and perfectly sized. I could feel him getting harder, and harder inside my mouth. He was gripping onto my hair and tussling it around. I closed my eyes and sucked faster.

"Ori.. I-Im gonna cum.."

"But I wanted him t, I wanted to taste everything he had. I couldn't stop myself. Soon he was moving my head, forcing more of him into my mouth. I didn't even mind though. Ichigo was completely taking over and I loved it. Soon enough, He was gripping onto my hair as tight as her could but it didn't hurt. With a rough and deep, loud moan, he came. I pulled away, slowly licking my lips. Perfect, he tasted better than I could ever dream of. Though with force, He pushed me back against the sofa and pulled down my shorts quickly. If I wasn't paying attention I probably wouldn't have even noticed. Then he tugged at me panties. Of course, I let him. He was then leaning over me. Kissing my neck with warm and delicateness. I loved it, and Ichigo could tell by my soft purrs and moans escaping my mouth.

He whispered into my ear gently, "Hime, Im sorry but this will only hurt for a second. I promise you Ill give you all the pleasure you deserve…" With a slowly lick against my ear, he was gently pushing into me. He softly moaned into my ear, feeling my tightness. I gripped onto his shoulders. Even I couldn't have expected him to be so big in me. Soon enough though, he was pumping in and out of me. My brain was exploding in pleasure as we were grinding together.

At times he would ask to go faster. I moaned out yes. He was so powerful against me. My breathe was being taken away by each time he we went deeper into down there. I was moaning, louder then louder, His name was the only thing that I could say.

"UH! Ichigo! Faster! I-It feels so good.."

And just like that, he was going faster. Wiping my mind from anything else other than this moment right now. His hands were cupped around my breasts as he pumped in and out of me. Deeper, I could feel it. I was reaching my point of ecstasy.

"Ichigo.. I'm cuming.."

"Go ahead Hime, I want to feel you cum.."

And there I was. Every single breathe taken away. Every point of me was on edge. My head tossed back and my body arched forward. One last hard pump into and that was it. I came.. I came with him inside me and he felt every single part…

He pulled out slickly and rubbed me a few times with his middle finger. Ichigo then licked his middle finger, having the sweet taste of me run against his tongue. He then slowly collapsed next to me. Out sweaty and loving bodies held each other in complete content. I was the happiest I had ever been in so long..

"Ichigo.. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I love you.."

"…Hime…" He slowly ran his thumb against my cheek. "I love you too.."

As if a fairly tail, we fell asleep in each others arms with the sound of the rain behind us..

* * *

**[[Thank you guys so much for the responses to this story!! So far it has been in Orihime's POV. NEXT! We have Ichigo's point of view :] AND! What will his hollow think of all this?? What will everyone say back at school? Oh god, What will Kiego do? xD PLEASE! Tell me EVERYTHING you think of the story so far so I know if to continue or not ^^ Love - CupcakeMonster]]**


	3. I C H I 1

B L E A C H : I C H I G O _ O R I H I M E

L I F T I N G_T O G E T H E R

[[part THREE after Los Noches]] -Establishing the fact that I don't own Bleach, Or characters-

~Ichigo POV~

The weekend had ended and it was back onto the basic track of school and day-to-day life. Even though my mid was probably racing with questions…

The next day I had come back to my house. Oh did my dad have it out for me. His questions were like nothing I had heard before. Things like, "HOW DID IT ALL FEEL!?" "WAS SHE CALLING YOUR NA-" I punched him after that one. His only guess was that I had slept with Orihime. I wasn't going to tell him what happened, nor was I going to deny it. The fact was that I did sleep with her. That we had both confessed out love for one another. We had both-

_**Totally yelled each others names while reaching climax!?**_

. . . Great. Leave me alone will you? My sudden flash of a smile and blush from thinking about the past had turned back to my regular scowl after hearing his voice. Truly, HE wanted to feel Orihime out for himself.. Though there was no way I would ever let him.

_**Oh come on!! I know you liked every single piece of her. Especially when she moaned your name.. I know!! Im half of you!**_

I growled lightly. Trying to push him aside as I walked to school. That damn 'thing' wasn't going to leave that easily though. Especially not when I meet up with Orihime at school..

_**God… her skin was so luscious. Her breasts, OH! Don't even get me started on those.. They were like pieces of heaven heaving on her chest just waiting to be lic-**_

ENOUGH!! I roared inside my head. Hearing him talk about her like she was just a piece of meat was almost enough to make him want to stop and kick his ass! Although he couldn't deny they she had just the perfect bo- NO! He wasn't going to go to his level. Not in a million years. Especially not about Orihime.

_**Ehhh, calm down, calm down. Im just saying she is fucking hot. Sure, she has a nice personality but, I'm not really one to care about that type of stuff. I know she is "Your" girl… Yet, that partially makes her mine..**_

He slightly snickered which made me cringe. And practically barf. Especially hearing him think that part of her was his. No way… None of Orihime belonged to him. He didn't like referring to things in such a possessive ay, but this was his girl. Orihime was his. There was no way he would ever let HIM get a hold of her..

_***Chuckles* Well see about that King…**_

**[[Sory for such a short chapter guys :[ I wanted to get an early update on this because Id be out for a while. Also, with this I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger with the hollow 8D But yeah, Its really short and I PROMISE the next chapter will have LOTS of detail and be HUGE :]] LOVE! Go eat a cupcake - M O N S T E R.]]**

* * *


End file.
